Rotobaga
|flavor text = Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it.}} I GOT BLOCKED IN THE BLEACH WIKI NOW ITS TIME TO GET BLOCKED IN THIS ONE :O Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 4 Way RECHARGE: Fast Rotobagas shoot projectiles along the four diagonals, in each direction that has a target. Range Details: fires in four directions Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it. Overview As previously mentioned, it is very similar to Starfruit except for the fact that it only shoots in four directions and fires three projectiles, whereas Starfruit shoots in five directions and only fires one. Each of Rotobaga's projectile deals 0.5 normal damage shots, meaning each round of shots deal a total of 1.5 normal damage shots to the zombies. These shots can be deflected by the Jester Zombie. An important characteristic of Rotobaga is that it hovers above the ground, which means it can be planted on the water in Big Wave Beach without the need to plant a Lily Pad first. Upgrades Plant Food Rotobaga fires 22 huge rutabagas in four directions that deal 2.5 damage each. Its Plant Food upgrade is similar to the Starfruit's. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'???': Rotobaga has a 25% chance to shoot big projectiles that double the damage. ** Combat Training: Rotobaga has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'???': Double up the chance to shoot big projectile. ** Cell Activation: Rotobaga has another 50% attack power and health boost (200% of initial). *'Level 4' ** Ability Awaken: Rotobaga can be boosted sometimes when planted. ** Fighting Power: Rotobaga has 50% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed When given Plant Food, Rotobaga will shoot a large number of huge pink rutabagas that deal double damage. Strategies It is a great way to defend the plants from Zombie Chickens, as its three rutabaga shots deal more damage than the chicken's health. They are also good in Big Wave Beach because they float above the water without Lily Pad. They can also help against Octo Zombies if there are a lot of Rotobagas, because they can defeat the octopi they throw with ease. In Frostbite Caves, Rotobagas are very useful if planted behind the slider tiles since zombies cannot reach them with the exception of Ice Weasels and Dodo Rider Zombies that ignore the slider tiles. Rotobagas can defeat the Dodo Riders without much difficulty, but the Ice Weasels can be a real problem. Do not use it against Jester Zombies. As with a lot of other plants, they can deflect its projectiles and send them toward your plants, causing a lot of havoc. However, Jester Zombies will deflect Rotobaga's shots horizontally to the left, not back in the diagonal direction they came from. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Screenshot_2015-05-18-14-18-17.png|Almanac entry part 1. Screenshot 2015-02-20-03-39-03.png|Almanac entry part 2. Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 6.59.18 PM.png|Seed Packet. Imitaterrotobagaseed.png|Imitater Rotobaga. Boosted Rotobaga.png|Boosted Rotobaga. IMG 0897.PNG|Boosted Imitater Rotobaga. Rotobaga Card.png|Endless Zone card. Rotobaga Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume. RotobagaHD.png|HD Rotobaga. Rotobaga in the map.png|Rotobaga on the map. RotobagaPlantFood.png|Plant Food. Will you look at that?.png|Shooting rutabagas at frozen Yeti Imps. Endangered rotobega.png|An endangered Rotobaga. Screenshot 2015-02-20-20-50-55.png|Rotobaga in Icebound Battleground. Rotobagazen.png|Rotobaga in the Zen Garden. Rotobaga on water.png|Rotobaga floating above the water. Getting Rotobaga Costume.jpg|Obtaining Rotobaga's costume. Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 5.50.53 PM.png|Rotobaga's projectile. Rotobaga from trailer.png|Rotobaga from a trailer. Xshotstuff.jpg|Unused animations for Rotobaga. LX64.jpg|Almanac (with costume changer). Chinese version Screenshot 2015-04-30 at 7.52.25 AM.png|Rotobaga in the Chinese Version. Screenshot 2015-05-01-16-05-20.png|Rotobaga's Chinese almanac. Screenshot 2015-05-01-15-40-33.png|Costume puzzle piece (Note that it has the current costume and unused costume on it). rotobaga costumed pf.png|Costumed Plant Food effect. Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of "rotor" and "rutabaga." **A rutabaga is a root vegetable that originated as a cross between the cabbage and the turnip. *So far, Rotobaga and Tile Turnip are the only turnips introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It bears a slight resemblance to the Garlic Drone from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper are the only non-aquatic plants that can be planted directly on the water in Big Wave Beach. **Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper are also the only plants to hover above water and ground. *Despite being able to fly, it cannot be planted over water in Pirate Seas, mine carts, slider tiles or lava tiles. These are the most possible explanations: a game flaw prevents any plant to be planted over water in Pirate Seas, plants on carts would have to pass through Rotobaga, zombies would have to pass through Rotobaga over slider tiles, and lava tiles are programmed not to allow anything to be planted on them. *When shooting, it will only shoot projectiles in the directions where there are zombies, unlike Threepeater and Starfruit that will send projectiles in all directions all the time as long as one zombie is in their range. *Rotobaga's leaves do not go over its Seed Packet in the Chinese version. *Sometimes when Plant Food is used on it, it makes the same noise that Starfruit makes when Plant Food is used on it. **The Jester Zombie can deflect the Rotobaga's projectiles forward, but the projectiles will be facing downwards. *Its internal name "xshot" (known in the community as "X-Shot") is an allusion to its firing pattern. *It is the only plant introduced in Frostbite Caves with a Fast recharge. *Its projectiles have one of the largest hitboxes. *It is a Monthly Special plant in the Chinese version. *It is currently missing its sound effect in the Chinese version. *Its background in the almanac is Ancient Egypt in the Chinese version even though it is not obtained in that world. **Rotobaga is similar in this sense with most other monthly-special plants except for Lord Bamboo, Sap-fling and Ghost Pepper, which have the Big Wave Beach background instead. *Rotobaga, Ghost Pepper, Garlic Drone, and Artichoke Drone are the only flying plants in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. *The Rotobaga is very similar to the starfruit but only shoots in four directions. However, the Rotobaga delivers slightly more damage than the starfruit. ru:Вращающаяся брюква Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants